Rock trolls
Rock trolls, or Hard Rock Trolls, are a Tribe of trolls who appear in Trolls World Tour. Their leader appears to be Queen Barb. The former leader is King Thrash. Appearance The Rock Trolls resemble the Pop trolls the most, though have much more fierce looks. Their clothing is often tattered, with piercings and heavy black make up can be seen on them. Most of the Rock trolls favor dark colors such as greys, dull blues and blacks, with the occasion grey hair color, they can also have bright red hair. Their noses seem to usually be small and arrowhead shaped and their ears have a sharper point with the latter being a defining trait of their tribe. Their hair itself often sticks straight up like the Pop Trolls hair does, but often the ends fall down giving a wilder look, with many of them having having their head styled into spiked peaks. Most of the Rock Trolls are randomly generated. They share the same body types with the Pop trolls. Females are identified only by their eyelashes with heavy eyeliner. Also females tend to have the same pair of earrings on their left ear, while males tend to lack any kind of earrings at all. Their hair is one of several designs that have been picked out randomly for each model and seem to be one of about 3 colors; grey, black and white. Their clothing is also randomly generated. roccktrolls2.png|Randomly generated Rock Trolls. Rock Trolls.png|Randomly generated Rock Trolls. Left is male and right is female otsofrocktrolls.png|A large crowd of Rock Trolls Rockbaby.png|A rock troll adult (left) and a baby (right) youngrocktroll.png|A young Rock Troll Members 6DEA746D-881D-4D91-ABE5-F39C3C4B79DB.jpeg|Queen Barb drumer Troll.png|Riff Thrashfullbody.png|Former King Thrash Culture thumb|right|The homelands of the Rock Trolls The Rock Trolls like Rock music, their lives are centred around Rock concerts. When speaking of the Rock Trolls, King Peppy has trouble describing them in a good light. Their leaders express a desire to rid the world of other Troll tribal music, and this forms the plot of Trolls World Tour as the Trolls seek out the 6 Strings. They are fierce and appear quite frightening compared to other Trolls both in their appearance and their aggression. They have far less tolerance for other Tribes for some reason and want the world only filled with Rock Trolls and their music. Barb's goal in Trolls World Tour was to cause harmony among the 6 Tribes, simply by uniting them all under 1 genre of music, their music so every Troll looked the same and liked the same things. Her fellow Rock Trolls supported her in this endeavour. They live in a volcanic area that is harsh and tough as they are. It is implied by how easily The Snack Pack fooled a group of them with outfits that were obviously mismatched to the Hard Rock appearance, as well as their lyrics being incorrect for the Tribes style, that the typical Rock Trolls aren't that intelligent. They are shown in other scenes to be very laid back and even lazy, with a tendency for aggression. In scenes, the Rock Trolls can also be seen pushing carts when The Snack Pack are sneaking among their ranks. They appear to be somewhat industrious, many of their buildings are made of hard metal, in comparison to other Troll Tribes with some things appearing almost punk-like. History thumb|right|A figure representing the "rock" ancestor At some point in the past, the ancestors of the 6 Tribes created 6 Strings for each type of music. As their name suggests, they were centred around Rock music and they held the String of Rock song. The Rock Trolls settled in the lands of volcanic molten lava and ash. At some point King Thrash, their ruler and the King of Rock, handed over his crown to his Daughter Barb and thus she became Queen of Rock. By Trolls World Tour, they had set their eyes on the rest of the Troll Kingdom, with Barb aiming to get all Strings and uniting the Trolls under one single music - their music. Thus they begin an event called the "Rock Tour". More to Come. Influences The Rock Trolls, as their name suggests, are into Rock music. Originally, Rock was identified alongside "Pop" music and was included alongside it as a result. Over time the two developed into their own genres of music. It originated from the genre "Rock'n'Roll" and spun off into many sub-genres including punk and heavy metal. The type of Rock that they prefer over all the other genres of rock is Hard Rock and Heavy Metal and they generally bare a lot of rock influence from the British Rock culture overall. Trivia thumb|righ|The Snack Pack trying to be Hard Rockers *At one point The Snack Pack posing as Rock Trolls. These designs are references the Rock'n'Roll era, which is when Rock music split from Pop music. Rock'n'roll was the foundation of Rock itself. **Biggie's design is based on Elvis Presley whose genres of Rock was Rock'n'Roll. **Satin and Chenille's outfits are based on the cheerleader outfits from "Grease". **Legsly's outfit is based loosely on the outfits of the dancers in "Jailhouse Rock". **The other Snack Pack members are all references to "Grease" as well. Smidge is wearing sunglasses based on the one worn by the girls in the movie and Tiny is dressed as a T-Bird. Page Poll Which Tribe do you like the most? Pop Trolls Rock Trolls Country Trolls Classical Trolls Funk Trolls Techno Trolls Category:Trolls Category:Species Category:Troll Tribes